Monday Night Dreams
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: As if the introduction of Tommy Dreamer's daughter as a WWE Diva wasn't supposed to cause enough controversy. The American Bad Ass jumps at the chance to piss off ECW, and When the Hardys Step in The Brothers of Destruction face off against the Hardys!R
1. Sweet Dreams

Author's Notes: Ok this is my first attempt at a wrestling Fic so Work with me lol, My focus is more on story line than the actual matches...Let's see this gonna be Kind of an AU... only because this is suppose to be around Undertaker's American Bad Ass days, but also around ECW's time not the Vince version either the real Hard core EC 'fn' W. so my timing may be off a bit but I said F it I'll make it work. ( And I for the life of me can't remember who was commentator with JR back then so its going to be King) (BTW the music i use is newer than the current time period) First chapter may be short so I can get it out there but I have more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, they belong to WWE...unfortunately... And also I realize the Wrestlers have real lives and that there wrestling personalities are not their real ones...I AM NOT TRYING TO SOIL ANY OF THERE TRUE PERSONALITIES I RESPECT THEM ALL... with that said do not get huffy when I play them to the full extent of there character maybe stretch them farther...its a story line simple as that...Please enjoy and Review please feed back keeps me a typing (that and my over active imagination...) Lyrics are from Seether's- Fake it and are not mind

**_Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen this good ol' Jim Ross here at ring side with Jerry 'The King' Lawler...Tonight on Monday Night Raw we have the unveiling of a new superstar that Mr. McMahon guaranteed would cause controversy. _**

**_King: And You know JR a McMahon's Guarantee is better than the life time warranty on a rolex._**

**_JR: Yeah King especially if its a guarantee for controversy_**

The seats were filled with screaming fans as Vince McMahon took the spot light in the middle of the ring, they began to quiet scatter 'boos' could be heard from throughout the arena, but Vince held his head high as always, proud of his accomplishments and pompously assure that he was better than anyone in the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know I've had many controversy causing superstars...for example..Triple HHH..." he paused turning toward the entrance ramp and Helmsly was strolling down at a leisurely, "Stone Cold Steve Austin, " As Vince spoke his name he was already stepping out onto the entrance ramp., "The brothers of Destruction...The Undertaker and Kane, " The two strolled leisurely out behind Austin, Now Triple H already in the ring and Stone Cold just behind him. The American Bad Ass grinned over at his masked brother then raised a single fist and the crowd erupted in shouts and cheering, he then adjusted his leather trench coat and stepped into the ring. Now all four Superstars stood behind Vince in a row.

"But ladies and Gentlemen the debut of this new superstar will cause controversy by her mere presents on my show...I introduce to **you**Ladies and gentlemen, A woman with wrestling in her bloodline...But I have to say she is much better wrestler than her father...and much more fun to watch..." the crowd chuckled at that knowing now that it was a Diva he meant to introduce. "This woman refuses to fight in her weight Class, she will only fight with men...and perhaps China...I give you the daughter of ECW's Tommy Dreamer...Standing at 5'10" weighing 159lbs. From The Bronx New York, 'Sweet Dreams' Katie Dreamer!!!!!!!!!!"

The lights went out , and rock music started over the PA, then flashing red and orange lights.

_--Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way--_

A tall woman with jet black hair that fell to her shoulders , strolled out bobbing with her music the attitude in her face apparent. She wore clinging black leather pants, and a leather corset, her hands were cover in leather studded finger less gloves and she wore fishnet beneath the corset, over top she wore a leather bikers jacket.

_--Good god your comin up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
SO FOLLOW ME DOWN--_

She rolled her bright jade eyes at the camera, then stuck out her tongue showing the tongue ring that said Fuck you upon closer inspection. She show a single middle finger to the camera showing off her black painted nails that were filed into vicious points.

_--And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fuckin hypocrite--_

She smirked at that now outside the ring she gestured for the camera man who focused on her face, "Fuck you dad." she mouth at it but the music drown out her words.

_--And you should know that the lies wont hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way--_

___--Good god your comin up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped--_

_She climbed up on the ring apron, and stood feet shoulder width apart and bent down touching the area of the ring apron between her legs then jerk backward down a back flip into the ring and landing into a split. Causing the males to nod appreciatively and/or cock there heads to the side._

___--Just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fuckin hypocrite!!!--_

She slid up from her position onto her hands and knees, then go up just in time for the song to stop and the lights to return to normal.

"Welcome Katie..." Vince smiled giving her the once over, "Needless to say I'm not a big fan of the so-called extremist over at ECW, but I am definitely glad to have you...would you like to say anything to..."

She grabbed the microphone before he could finish the sentence, "Well Tommyif I hadn't got your attention yet I don't know what will, if not I'm sure someone here can give me some..." She raised and eyebrow toward the men in the ring then randomly put a hand on the cheek of one of them, which happened to be Helmsly..."I'm gonna show you Tommy Somethings are much more important than EC FN W..." she said.

Right as she felt a hand on her shoulder that whirled her around. She found herself face to face with China, with a mike in her hand, "Excuse me honey...but that belongs to me..."

Katie laughed then shook her head, took a flamingo like stance the kicked her face from side to side once, then super kicked her square in the jaw, in the space of about three seconds. "Sweet Dreams Bitch,"

_****__JR: And there it is ladies and gentlemen her signature move 'Sweet Dreams' which is sure to have China dreaming._

_****__King: I don't know JR it sound to me like she has some Daddy issues..._

_****__JR: Yes it does seem like she has some issue to work out_

_****__King: Well if she comes over her I'll show exactly who her daddy is..._

Hunter's eyes went wide as he darted to China's side on the floor. Undertaker chuckled and nodded in approval, Kane remained motionless, but under his mask he smiled. Austin gesture for someone to through him a couple beers, he tossed one to the girl, then paused a moment looking at Taker, reluctantly tossed him one, then gestured for two more, tossing one to Kane. The four walked back stage, drinking beer but Katie notably stood between stone cold and the Undertaker

___--Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
the one you sold to fool the world  
you lost your self-esteem along the way-- _


	2. The Deadman

**Author's Notes: puppy eyes Reviews? they're like doggy treats sets out cookies for reveiwers  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody or there characters sigh**

Back stage Katie or 'Kat' as the wrestlers that have worked with have come to call her paused in the hallway to down the beer in her hand. Austin laughed, "Now that's how you drink a beer..."

"Not really fond of them...I prefer liquor...this is pussy shit, " she smirked.

"I don't know about you little brother but it sounds to me like she just called Austin a pussy," Taker said nudging Kane who snickered beneath his mask.

"Fuck all three of y'all," Stone cold glared in a mock angry face which prompt laughter from them.

"Whoa...I am not that kinky...only one at a time..." She said slightly.

Austin raised an eyebrow and tossed back his beer, "On that note I gotta go..."

As Austin left Taker turned and look down at the girl, "Your somethin' else..." But as he spoke Kane could see the mischievous gleam in his brothers eye which probably didn't mean anything good for the girl in the near future. Kane chuckled to himself...beer still in hand as he opted not to take the mask off to drink it.

"Why? because I could drink you and Austin under the table?" She raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

The Deadman laughed at this, "Sounds like a challenge..." he reached out and grabbed a small chuck of her hair and twirled it between his index and thump.

She flinched at first surprised by the gesture, but held the smile, "It will be..."

Taker chuckled, "Girl I hope you ain't biting off more than you can chew."

The girl's flirtatious personality may get her in trouble one day, Taker's thought was that he may as well take advantage before someone else does, this one had a certain spark about her, a violent streak he noticed and a point blank defiance of authority.

"You be surprised..." she grinned coyly then walked around him placing a hand on Kane's arm then waving to the two of them as she walked back toward her locker room.

"She just doesn't know does she...Got a lot to learn," Kane shook his head.

"I'll teach it to her real quick..."

"Actually Mark..." came a familiarly authoritative voice from behind, "That's what I want to talk to you about...kind of..."

"What's that McMahon?" He asked turning now to face the man.

"Well I have this feeling that Paul Hymen won't let this new feud I want to start, happen, so I want you to make sure it does," Vince smiled.

"How would you like me to do that?" He asked.

"Do whatever yo u have to to make Tommy Dreamer _hate_you because he'll come to us even if Hymen won't let him," Vince told him, "What ever it takes..."

Vince turned on his heel bobbing as he walked with satisfaction, if there was one thing The Undertaker was good at it was making people angry...among other things, they may not have always seen eye to eye, but he truly did respect all of his accomplishments, he'd come far since he started only getting better.

"I can do that," Taker nodded then looked at Kane, "Looks like we have some work to do little brother, might be doing some drinking earlier than I thought..."

Kane laughed mischievously.

Kat opened the door to her dressing room, immediately she knew something wasn't right, something didn't smell right...

She went to grab the billy club she kept by the door, an old habit she picked up in New York, but found it missing. Suddenly all the lights came on at once, and three familiar faces popped up from behind her leather couch.

"Surprise..." Came Jeff hardy's voice alone and unsure as he held up her billy club in one hand.

Lita hand two bottles of liquor in her and and Matt had two more. They smiled meekly hoping she would yell at them. She kept her face straight, and narrowed her eyes, approached the three, then she flung her arms around Jeff laughing. "You guys are bastards I love y'all."

They all broke into laughter, Matt put his arms around her, and she in turn wrapped her arms around her waist. Lita suddenly stopped laughing and the two turned to face her, still arm in arm.

"Why the hell are you groping my man?" Lita demanded.

"Shut up Bitch, I can't help it he wants me," she smirked, as Lita broke into a smile and the two embraced.

"Hey hey hey, Don't fight there's enough of me to go around," Matt grinned wiggling his way between the two women.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Great his head was big enough as it is, He barely got through the door."

Lita gave him a stern look, "Mathew, there may be enough of you to go around, but if I find out..." Lita started.

"Hey, you know I'm just playing..." Matt said, "I'd be too scared to mess with that crazy bitch anyway..."

"I'd break you in half little boy and don't you forget it," she grinned.

Jeff only shook his head, chuckling slightly, "We've got liquor...so Why aren't we drinking it?"

At home Jeff barely had food in his Fridge it was filled with alcohol, for those brief times when he was actually at his home, and not on the road, it was unlikely though unless they were passing through.

"Hold on alki let me find my shot glasses..." she said removing her jacket and gloves.

She dug around through her suit case that she never bothered to unpack, to find them, she pulled out four glazed glass shot glasses. She set them down in the center of the glass coffee table..."What'd you bring?"

"Jack Daniels, Goose, Seagram's Gin, and Bacardi Gold," Jeff listed of as he was reciting the pledge or the alphabet.

"Sounds like a fucking party to me..." She said, then her head snapped up hearing a knock at her door.

Matt had poured a round of Jack Daniels for them, she scooped up her shot in one hand, and grabbed her billy club in the other. She dropped the club back by the door where she had it, then opened the door to find The Deaman on the other side.

"Well hey big guy...What's up?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me at the bar...but it looks like you've already started drinkin'" he smirked.

She laughed slightly then cocked her head toward the group, "Your're welcome to join us..."

He smiled locking eyes with her while at the same time, taking the shot from her hand and downing it then hand her the glass, "Naw..." his eyes wandered toward Jeff then to Matt " I only drinking with grown-ups..."

She slapped him on the arm for the comment that earned him withering glares from the Hardy's, she was biting back laughter, "You behave..."

"That's no fun...besides...I bet we'd have more fun if I didn't" He smiled suggestively before backing out of the room into the hallway and shutting the door.

Jeff glared, "That Dick..."

"Hey look, Katie...I don't trust him...ever since he started that ministry of darkness...even after... especially now...he's been..." Matt Started but let his words fade off

"A Major Asshole?" Jeff finished, "He ain't right...He tied Stephanie McMahon to his symbol and tried to forcibly marry her...god knows what that man is willing to do when he wants something..."

"Jeff, I'm a big girl I can held myself..." She told him.

"Please just leave him alone, I don't wanna have to kill him..." Jeff pleaded.

"Jeff...pour another round..." she told him in stern voice.

"Kat..." Jeff started.

"Drinks now..." She narrowed her eyes as if daring her to say anything else on the subject.

The Deaman stood silently outside her Locker room listening intently...he chuckled softly. Jeff Hardy should know better than to try and get in his way, he's seen people dismantled at his hands. Maybe Jeff just needs a reminder...and The Undertaker would be happy to give it to him. He cracked his knuckles then adjusted his gloves. Taker moved from the door deciding he'd catch Jeff when he was alone...he wouldn't hurt him yet, just put the fear of The Deaman back into him. While _politely_ letting him know that his comments weren't appreciated, and that he'd have his way whether he liked, hell whether she liked it or not.

The Undertaker slowly walked down the hallway meeting his little brother halfway out the door. Kane sensing his brother was in thought about something, cocked his head to the side.

"That Hardy boy...Jeff...Seems he's good friends with her...good enough to advise her to stay away from me...I don't like that boy sticking his nose where it doesn't belong...So I guess I'm gonna have to point it in a new direction," He told him.

Kane laughed, "He don't know what he's getting into."

"He's gonna find out real soon," The Deadman replied.

Tommy Dreamer sat in front of his TV his teeth clamped shut and his hands clamped around the arms of his chair, usually the ECW wrestlers got together and watched WWE to find out what they should do and shouldn't do, to watch their competition, but tonight the whole room was silent as they watched Little Katie Dreamer...Who now wasn't so little anymore take to the center of the ring, they watched her call out her father, Tommy. It was true Tommy hadn't seen her too much since she was 12, and it was true, that around twelve or thirteen she decided that she hated her father. When she was younger Katie Dreamer used to run around behind Tommy, the other Wrestlers would watch her while Tommy would have a match or if Tommy got taken out on a stretcher, she wasn't allowed to actually watch any of the matches until she was about 10. They all knew her...and they all felt for Tommy even Tazz who was the single most miserable man in ECW. Paul Hymen, The owner of ECW, placed a hand on Dreamer's shoulder, "We can't afford to feud with Vince, he'll run us further into the ground than we already are..."

Tommy nodded blinking back tears, "I know," he said quietly, "But I have to talk to her...at least Paulie..."

"I can't tell you not to do that..." Paulie replied, "Just be careful, Vince will bate you into a feud anyway he can."

"Yeah he's a fucking prick like that," Came Sandman's drunken slur.

Sandman was always drunk, this was not an act he put on for the fans, he drank before after and sometimes during his matches. He once was so drunk during an interview he forgot the question asked.

"Stay out of the spot light if at all possible...he's trying to take our fans from us...he's trying to take the only thing we have..." Paulie told them.

Paulie left the room and it was Sabu who spoke next, "Do what you have to do...You know we have your back..."

"And if Vince McMahon wants a fight, we'll take it straight to his office," Tazz said.

They all looked at him in shock, Tazz the most miserable man in the locker room...had Tommy's back as well.

"We'll kick his fucking ass..." Terry Funk said nodding in approval, "and if Paulie doesn't like it...he can fire me..."

A ripple of laughter went through the room, they all knew Paulie couldn't afford to fire any of his more popular superstars, it just wasn't gonna happen, Paul Hymen would flip out yell scream and curse and then he'd get over it.

"Look I don't want to start any trouble..." Tommy told them, "I just want to talk to my daughter, but uh...thanks guys...really..."

Jeff rolled off of the couch in his locker room, he didn't even remember how he got there. His head throbbing and his stomach wasn't feeling to friendly either. "Fucking hangovers," Jeff grumbled grabbing his sunglasses off of the coffee table next to him and putting them on before he turned on the light. The light still caused more pain to him even through his dark glasses.

A large hand clamped down on Jeff's shoulder jarring him so much that the glasses fell off. Searing pain stabbed at his eyes and bounced around uncontrollably through his head, adding to the waves of nausea.

"Mornin' Kid!," Came the familiar voice of the Deadman.

Another hand grabbed him by his bleached blonde hair and force him to look up, at the Deadman who stood in front him, meaning it had to be Kane that had ahold of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jeff snarled, struggling in the grasp of the Monster.

"Not much, Just Dreamer's daughter...Kaitlyn..." he shrugged.

"Her name is Katie, she hates Kaitlyn," he snapped automatically, "Leave her out of whatever twisted plan you have..."

He laughed, but then stopped abruptly and grabbed Jeff by his jaw, "You see boy, that's where I have a problem, you and your brother sticking your nose where it don't belong...If you don't stay outta my way boy, I'll make you live to regret it...and believe me you'll live...but you'll be begging me to kill you..."

"Fuck you I don't beg..." Jeff hissed.

"We'll see about that kid, this is the first last and only warning I'm gonna give you..." The American Bad Ass told him ruffling Jeff's hair, "Bet that's one hell of a hangover, You know a cold shower might help..."

With that, Kane lifted him up by his and carried him struggling toward the small bathroom. Then Jeff brought his foot up and kicked Kane in the stomach causing him to double over and drop Jeff. The Undertaker was there; He grabbed Jeff by his throat and Choke slammed him into the tub and knocked him unconscious then turned the water on turning the temperature all the way down. Kane now stood up growling and moving for the boy but Taker stopped him, "Come on Kane...This is the friendly warning Remember?"


	3. Enter ECW

**Author's notes: Mmmmmmm Donuts...Mmmmmm 24 slices of American cheese**

**Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers are still not mine...-evil voice inside of head- _maybe if I kidnap them and force them to do my bidding MUWHHAHAHA -_pokes brain with Q-tip- Shut up... _OW!!_ Anyways not mine...**

_JR: Ladies and Gentlemen this is Jim Ross here at ringside with Jerry "The King" Lawler, Tonight our Main Event is a No Disqualification Tornado Tag Team Match Between Th Hardy Boys and The Brothers Of Destruction_

_KING: I'd hate to be the Hardys tonight JR_

_JR: Rumor has the Hardys actually requested this match up._

_King: Why would they do a thing like that JR that's Suicide_

_JR: I don't know King, but I have a feeling we may find out soon enough, but first tonight we have Rob Van Dam Vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin_

* * *

"I just don't understand where you got a No DQ match out drop it Jeff." Kat glared at Jeff who smiled half-heartedly.

"Hard of hearing maybe?" Came the voice of the Deadman from behind where Jeff Sat on a bar stool backstage.

Matt choose to stay out of it arms crossed his eyes boring into the seeming oblivious Deadman.

"Seems like it..." Kat snapped, now pacing back and forth.

"So your gonna take his side?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm_not _taking anyone's side," she replied whirling toward him, "Your gonna get hurt...asking for a no DQ to settle a personal vendetta? That's stupid...you don't think when your pissed..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; She rolled her eyes as Lita answered the door for her, In stepped the young son of Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon.

"Hey Lita," Shane said smiling warmly and leaning to kiss her on the cheek but she just stared at him blankly, pulling away. Matt's eyes narrowed as he moved to her side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Shane cleared his throat uncomfortably then turned toward Kat.

"How ya doing sweet heart?" He asked, "Good?"

"Sure..." she said forcing a smile, "Did you need something?"

Shane smiled again and put his arm around her, and began playing with her hair, "My father just wanted me to tell you..."

"McMahon..." The Deadman spoke up, "You like that arm of yours?"

Shane removed his arm from around her promptly, knowing Undertaker didn't care that his last name was McMahon he'd punch him just the same.

"What the hell do you want?" Taker demanded.

Shane narrowed his eyes then spoke, "Dad has decided the tag match you boys are having tonight should be a special referee match..."

"Ok...Whose the ref?" Jeff asked.

"Funny you should ask that...My dad in all his genius decided the lovely Katie Dreamer should Referee the match," Shane said he went to reach for her then at Taker's glare thought better of it.

"What?!" Kat exclaimed.

"Good luck..." Shane said turning on his heel.

She grabbed Shane by the arm, "How the fuck did he think that was a good idea, I'm not doing it..."

"Well honey...um... this isn't a democracy... Do it... Unless you wanna come to my office and we can _discuss_other options..." Shane suggested.

Her eyes narrowed, and even before Taker could close the gap between himself and Shane, Jeff was already there, and as a reaction punched him square in the mouth. Shane resisted the urge to punch him back, he kept his composure, and simply spit out a mouth full of blood.

Shane laughed, "I didn't think you had the balls Hardy...I figured I'd get punched by Mark but god damn about time you grew a back bone..."

"Leave," Jeff demanded his hands still balled into fists and arms shaking from restraint.

Shane held up his hands and backed for the door, "By the way Jeff...Not good to punch the bosses son...over a woman?" he sighed, "You're going to regret that I assure you..."

Shane left the room casting a glance back at the door and shaking his head.

"Jeff you shouldn't have bother he can fuck you over royally..." Katie told him

"Should've hit him a couple more times boy...Then he'd know better next time...and there wouldn't be a next time..." The American Bad Ass told him.

"Yeah well sorry I'm a dick like you are..." Jeff snapped.

"Watch kid, I'll take you out before the match even starts...Try me..." Undertaker narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!!!" Kat yelled, "Cut it out...now..."

Jeff turned sharply and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Matt's eyes widened, "I uh guess we should go after him..."

Lita nodded, and the two went after the younger Hardy.

Katie sighed, and ran her hands through her hair, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

Taker glanced at Kane and gestured for him to leave, which he did without a word.

"Come here..." he told her, She moved closer cautiously looking down, "Look at me..."

She did as she was told, looking up at him with her big green eyes, "Can't you two just..."

The Deadman cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, Katie pulled away taken aback by the gesture, looking at him in mild shock, she went to speak again, to try to tell him that maybe this wasn't a good idea before the match. But he put a single finger to his lips, and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to hers, her lips parting allowing his tongue to intertwine with hers. He pulled away from her, he looked now directly into her eyes, she attempted to look away, but he pulled her chin back toward him. Her eyes darted around him uncomfortably, her face slightly flushed which caused him to laugh softly, "Look at me..." he demanded in a firm whisper. She once again allowed her eyes to settle on him. Taker pushed some hair out of her face, "Girl if we had more time..."

She pulled away from him shaking her head and turning from him, "I don't think...I think...that...that would be...a...really bad..."

Mark pulled her back to him, by her shoulders, and leaned down so he was breathing in her ear causing goosebumps, he chuckled softly, "You are so young...the things I could teach you..."

The door suddenly opened and Lita stuck her head in, "Hey sweetie...you have five min..." her words trailed off and eyes widened, "Sorry to uh... interrupt..."

Taker let her go and laughed at that, "No your not..." he smirked moving in front of Kat and toward the door.

Lita opened her mind to say something, but Kat cut her off, "Not a word..."

"I wasn't gonna say anything..." she insisted, "Jeff would flip though..."

"Flip about what? nothing happened..." Kat snapped.

"Nothing?" Lita raised and eyebrow, "Girl you are flushed, and still breathing hard..."

"Ok we kissed, that's it..." Kat admitted.

"God Damn it must have been one hell of a kiss..." Lita grinned raising an eyebrow.

Kat narrowed her eyes, then her face softened, "Yeah it was..."

"Well he's older...more experience..." Lita reasoned with a grin but she then frowned, "But he's not right...look the reason Jeff wanted the match was because, Matt found Jeff in a bathtub full of cold water unconscious, it was just about to cover his face...he almost drowned..."

"He was that drunk last night?" Kat asked, heading for the door.

"No Kat, Undertaker Choke slammed him into the bathtub..." Lita told her.

"What?! No...why?" Kat asked.

"Because of you..." Lita told her..

"What?" Kat started.

"No time...let's go woman..." Lita ushered her out the door.

* * *

_Jr: Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like the guest referee finally decided to show up_

_King: Its about time_

_JR: We've got some special guests in the audience too King..._

_King: I would call them special_

_JR: They are ECW superstars_

Vincet McMahon stood in the center of the ring with a micro phone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special guest in our audience tonight...we have Several ECW superstars that have come to see a real wrestling match...Why Don't I let our Guest Referee introduce them?"

He handed Katie the Micro Phone as the spotlight focused on the area where the ECW wrestlers sat.

"Well long time no see guys..." Katie smiled, "There's Sabu...Sandman...Tazz...Rhino...oh and slouched down in the back with his head down...is my dear dear father Tommy F'N Dreamer...he seems happy to be here...Well Where's Raven?" she asked.

"Down here..." Came Raven voice from ring side, "I had to commandeer a microphone..."

"What are you doing Raven?" she demanded covering up the microphone.

"Your father's here because he loves you..." Raven told her into the microphone.

"My father loves ECW..." she corrected him glaring, "And if your here on behalf of him..."

"I'm here because Paulie forbid him to go into the ring," he said climbing in, "So I'm doing it for him..."

"Did you know Raven that I've been in a coma before..." Katie told her.

"Uh know I didn't know that..." Raven lowered his head.

"I was twelve, I was trying to be like daddy and do some back yard wrestling, and I was dropped head first off of a house and landed in my friends rock garden, I was out for three weeks..." Now Katie was nearly in tears, "So _Tommy_had nearly a month to visit his daughter in the hospital, He never came...I was very much aware I just couldn't manage to move... or signal somehow that I heard them, that I could think...My mother read me all my cards, even though she thought I was in a true coma...she read them to me and I didn't get one from my dad...not even a card...So FUCK YOU... FUCK HIM... FUCK ECW..."

She went to leave and Raven grabbed her by the arm, "Just talk to him..."

It was Kane who moved silently across the ring and grabbed Raven by the throat hauling him up the slamming him down on the mat in a vicious choke slam from hell. Katie's eyes went wide, still full of tears, then she turned abruptly chucking the microphone at Raven and turning on her heel to leave. Jeff went after her with Kane not far behind her. Leaving Undertaker and Jeff in the ring together, they looked at each other then Jeff climbed out of the ring and grabbed a chair and slid it into the ring. Taker lifted up Raven by the hair standing him up and Jeff ran at him and did a twist of fate onto the chair.

By that time two other ECW stars were on their way to the ring, Sabu and Sandman... Taker already had Raven set up for The Last Ride. With Raven's head between his leg he raised his fist, then he heard a dull but loud thud that propelled him forward, the sharp abrupt pain came afterwords. Sabu had slammed a chair vicious into his back. Forcing the five superstars into and all out brawl(even though only four were conscious)

Katie grabbed her hair and paced back and forth back stage, trying not to cry. Jeff kept his distance knowing better than to get to close, but Kane now catching up to the two didn't know any better. He stopped abruptly about two feet from her.

"Go both of you I'm fine..." she growled, voice wavering.

Kane shook his head slowly, she slammed a fist into his chest but he barely flinched. "Leave me alone, just go!!!!" she now screamed slamming her fists into Kane before tiring herself out then collapsing into tears on Kane. Kane looked down at her and cocked his head to the side. Jeff had to smile at that, he grabbed on of Kane's arms and he growled.

"Easy big guy..." Jeff said putting Kane's arm around her, Kane in turn did the same with other, "There see...that's what you do with crying women.."

Kane grunted slightly but held the sobbing girl. Jeff thought it made for an odd sight, but he really didn't mind the Big Red Machine too much... except when his brother put him up to shit.

"Take her to her locker room..." Jeff told him quietly.

Kane nodded and lifted her up carrying her like a child. He brought her into her room and laid her down on the couch, he didn't bother turning on the lights, he figured she'd be asleep soon. But soon was and understatement she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

Jeff looked at Kane he was about to say something to him, but Kane just said simply, "Stay..." and walked out of the room.


	4. Drama

Katie woke up without opening her eyes she knew she wasn't in her hotel room, on account of the crick in her neck. She could hear someone moving around quietly in her locker room. Due to the light steps she guessed Lita. The woman always tried to take care of her like an older sister, give her advice that more often than not she tossed aside.

"While you're up a blunt would be nice…" Kat smirked without opening her eyes.

The voice that replied wasn't the one she expected, and while normally welcome in this case she was a bit aggravated.

"They told me I had to stop smoking when I signed my contract."

"Rob honey you're still a burn out…" she laughed warmly opening her eyes, finding herself covered in a blanket, "I know you're not here on a social call…"

"What I can't come see you?" Rob Van Dam shrugged, "I've known you for like…" he paused as if counting, "..ever."

She had to laugh at that…a stoner's math.

"Besides, Jeff had some shit to do he wanted me to make sure you were cool…" Rob continued then in an effort to ease his way into a conversation about her father…an bad effort mind you… but an effort nonetheless, "So have you actually _talked _to Tommy lately?"

"As little as possible…and if that's all you came to talk about you can leave I gotta pack…" Katie told him sitting up.

Rob looked at her blankly for a moment before she elaborated…." You know cause were supposed to be in Dublin next week?"

"Oh right," Rob laughed dumbly, "Good I need to smoke…"

"Don't you think you've done enough of that?" She demanded offering a half smile.

"Never enough…" he smiled then frowned, "Wait you still should talk to…"

"Get out Rob…" she told him gently as she heard a light knock on her door, "Come in!"

The American Bad Ass entered the room eyes narrowing when they fell onto Rob, Which made Katie wonder how long he'd been outside.

"She wants you out then leave…" he told Rob.

"Hey man its not even like that," he said absently waving it off, "I just said something she didn't want to hear relax bro."

Taker raised a single eyebrow…"Out Van Dam…" he demanded firmly.

"Mark its cool…you don't have to…" she started, but Rob wasn't as dumb as he appeared he held up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Nah its cool I'll catch you some other time…" Rob shrugged.

Katie nodded resigned, "Besides," she pursed her lips together and forced her mouth to smile; her face forming what one could only describe as a snarl, as her gaze fell on Mark, who smiled patronizingly, back at her "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"I'll bet." Rob said simply walking out.

The Deadman smirked knowingly, "What's wrong darlin'?"

"You nearly killed Jeff!!!" she snapped at him.

Genuinely confused Taker scratched his head, flipping his long black hair back over his shoulder.

"Matt found him in a tub of water, his head almost under…" she sighed as if the simple act of explaining it was a difficult act but really it was just exasperation.

"Hey now I wasn't trying to kill him, just trying to talk to him, you know my brother's a little hands on sometimes, I guess the little Hardy boy didn't appreciate it, and he kicked Kane in the face, and I don't take so kindly to someone attacking my brother due to the fact that he ain't quite in his right mind…you know Kane…big violent but not always quick…I reacted the same way he would've if the situation would've been reversed…granted I'll give him that I would've reacted the same as he did…a simple misunderstanding…but darlin' I wasn't trying to drown him…" Taker assured her, pushing strands of hair from her face, she flinched at his touch regarding him carefully then nodded.

"Jeff can be a bit impulsive…trait of younger brothers I noticed…" she smiled halfway then stepped back from him, "I've gotta pack and get a plane ticket and…'

Mark cut her off holding up a small slip of paper, that Katie recognized as a plane ticket, she quickly shook her head, "You shouldn't have…I could've…"

"Hey I remember how hard it is in the beginning…." He told her grinning.

He was right, money was tight she'd thought with the salary she now made she'd be all set but between hotel rooms meals, flights…she'd decided as long as their destination was in the US she would drive but her only form of transportation was a motorcycle, which she had to pay for a parking spot at the airport when they did go out of the country. Some days she went straight from the show to the road and only had a day of rest in between. As a jobber it had been easier for her, if she missed a show on account of lack of money, no one noticed but now it was imperative for her to show up. Jeff and Matt helped her sometimes…but she didn't like telling them she was having trouble even though she was sure they knew already, same went for Lita who often insisted on bringing her food and wouldn't accept money for it. She sighed not bothering to argue with him she knew it would be a daunting task should she have chosen too.

She sighed and smiled halfway…"Thanks…"

He waved her response away dismissively, "Just keep your promise about those drinks…what better place to drink than Ireland?"

She smirked, "Only if you promise to be a gentleman…"

He smiled roguishly placing a large hand on her hip and pulling her toward him, "You wouldn't like it if I was…" he replied in a husky voice.

Katie flushed her muscular frame flexing automatically at his touch.. She had a temporary loss for words. Kat loathed it, bad boys always turned her into a babbling school girl. She never messed with any guy if she was sure she could beat him in a fight. She was certain that the Deadman would completely overpower her in a fight, maybe that was the turn on. She was a dominate person by nature, a characteristic that sent men heading for the hills. She towered over most men, and the ones she didn't tower over, a good pair of heels rectified. The men that weren't scared by her height were intimidated by her strength. Katie had a decent amount of muscle more than most women but she hadn't quite gotten herself up to Chyna's standards. She still had a decidedly feminine shape and very real boobs; which Mark was attempting to admire with his free hand, snapping Katie out of her stupor. She slapped at his hand, raising an eyebrow, "Don't make me hurt you….it'd be a shame if I had to embarrass you in front of you're fans."

He smiled wickedly, "I'd let you…and when you're done I'd take you in the back throw you up against the wall and make you scream my name." With that he walked for the door leaving her with a lung full of air she had yet to release, he turned and smiled, "see ya bright and early tomorrow, plane leaves at 8:00am."

She let out the breath she'd subconscious held in, with a whoosh. She hurriedly threw stuff in her bags, trying to keep her mind occupied. Lita strolled idly into her locker room she rarely ever knocked.

"Ya done packing yet?" she asked plopping on her couch.

"No does it look like it?" she snapped then winced at her own tone, "sorry…a little agitated…"

"It's okay…but What's wrong?" Lita cocked her head to the side in a look of concern.

"Nothing…new anyway…Rob came by to talk about my dad…I was actually glad that Mark interrupted…" she sighed.

"Hmm…Mark huh? We're on a first name basis now?" Lita smirked.

"Hey Fuck you alright…" she mock glared tossing a random article of clothing at Lita.

Lita pulled it off her head and held it up realizing it was a black mesh halter bra, the lack of substance made it clearly obvious it wasn't made to support anything.

"Cute…so has Mark seen you in it…" she sneered playfully.

"Gimme that…" Katie hissed snatching it from her. Kat's pale skin was rose colored and her jade eyes wide.

Lita burst into hysterical laughter, "So is that a yes?"

"No!!!" she snapped tossing it in her bag.

Lita doubled over with laughter on the couch. After a minute of pointed silence from Kat she tried to regain her composure. "Oh honey that's called sexual tension…" she smirked, "and please don't sleep with that man."

"Not your business." She bit off.

"The hell its not…" Lita snapped back her tone changing, "You **are** my business…you always have been you always will be…"

Katie lowered her head a bit…"Yeah, Yeah…"

"Besides, Jeff's got a thing for you…he'd be good for you…and you'd be good for him…." Lita said carefully.

"Huh…?" Katie looked at her dumbfounded, "No he doesn't Jeff's like…like a brother…A brother I beat the shit out of…"

Lita smirked, "Oh please are you telling me you can't tell?"

Katie started to protest but a knock on the door cut her off, grabbing for her nightstick instinctively; she opened the door finding the Hardys outside of it. They knew full and well to stand at least three feet from the door, lest they may get assaulted.

"Easy psycho…" Jeff teased.

"I'm the psycho and you're the one who jumps off of shit for a living…." She shot back smiling, stepping back from the door allowing them to come in.

Matt ruffled her long hair giving her rather devilish look, as proceeded toward Lita, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Jeff then smoothed out her hair and wrapped his arms around her. "How ya feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," she grinned, "granted but that's not saying much, I could've gotten my appendix surgically removed and replaced with a hedgehog and been better than yesterday."

Jeff offered her a look of sympathy, placing another piece of hair back in place. Lita leaned over to Matt who promptly plopped himself down on the couch with his head in Lita's lap, "Cute…"

Jeff tossed her a withering glare, but Lita just gave Kat a look that read '_see_.' Jeff watched the exchange then with sudden realization turned bright red and glared at Lita who shrugged, "What?"

"Fuckin' hell Lita…" Jeff grumbled, he opened his mouth to say something to Katie, sighed and walked back out.

Lita burst into a fit of laughter, "See I told you…"

Matt chided, "Lita…was that really necessary…"

"Well I wouldn't have if….certain circumstances didn't demand it…" Lita shrugged.

"What circumstances?" Matt demanded sitting up.

Katie shook her head to protest, but Lita didn't seem to notice, "Taker's been trying to get in her pants…"

Matt's eyes widened at that, then slowly narrowed, "I'm gonna beat his ass…"

Katie swallowed laughter at that, and fought hard to keep the smile from her face, but once she realized the determination that had set in it was easier, because a look of horror took over. She had images of the massacre that would occur if he tried to take him in an actual fight and not just a wrestling match.

"Matt don't be stupid…I can't let you **fight** him, wrestle him yes….but not a fight…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Matt grumbled.

Tommy Dreamer paced back and forth in the hallway, he was scheduled for a match with Raven who now watched him rather helplessly.

"What the hell is Vince McMahon trying to do to my Katie….?" he muttered angrily.

"I don't know Dreamer but we'll find out….and we'll crush him, come on focus on the match, I don't want to beat your ass that easily," Raven told him gently.

Raven wasn't nearly as violent and senseless as ECW portrayed him, he actually very often came up with ideas for the show, and offered helpful advice.

Tommy had been upset after watching this weeks RAW this morning, he had his wife tape it for him last night. There wasn't anything particularly eventful. Kane had dismantled the younger Hardy in a No Holds Barred match, causing the boy a sprained neck. Raven was unsure if that was story line or not, but if it was, the boy was a damn good actor. Katie had a match with Shawn Michaels which Raven had been impressed with, she actually played him the whole match, portraying herself to be much weaker than she actually was allowing herself to be tired out much quicker than most wrestlers, then when Shawn started up with his super kick and the crowd counted with him she allowed herself to stand up as she was supposed to, then as Shawn launched a kick at her jaw she ducked, and swept his feet out from under him suddenly appearing very lucid. As Shawn stood up Katie used the move they'd seen her debut night…'Sweet Dreams' she called it, winning her Debut match. But what had irked Dreamer was that The Undertaker had been at ringside he'd actually take a chair from one of their Spanish commentators sat it right outside the ring watching the match intently.

"Come on Dreamer…" Raven insisted, "You want me to talk to her?"

"No," Tommy replied, "Are you going to do it anyway?"

"Most likely…" Raven responded.

"Dick!" Tommy grumbled.

"Come on Hunter…take it like a man…" Katie jeered.

"I am not chugging tequila out of the bottle…" Hunter rolled his eyes and pushed the bottle toward Shawn.

Shawn leaned back in his chair arm draped around the back of Katie's chair, "What the hell? I'll drink it…I'm not gonna let this little girl out drink me…"

"Shove it, " Hunter responded.

"Suck it…" Shawn shot back without even the slightest bit of hesitation, then tossed back the bottle.

A heavy slap on the back made Shawn nearly choke on the liquor, "Trying to drink like the big boys Shawn? Would your wife approve?"

Shawn coughed and turned toward the familiar face, on account of the voice he moved his arm from Katie's chair to around her shoulders, "Don't you got somewhere to be…a brother to blow…"

"Watch it little man…" The Undertaker snapped.

"Back off…" Triple glared up at him.

"Ladies…" Katie stood up and crossed her arms…"Seriously maybe I should went out and drank with the Divas…"

"Depends will there be a pillow fight? Maybe a topless pillow fight…" Triple H's glare turning into a mischievous smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know…hey aren't you afraid your girlfriend's gonna beat you?" Katie matched his smirked.

"Nah he likes it…" Shawn replied taking another swig out of the bottle.

"Oh…well I guess if he likes it like that, that would explain everything," Katie shrugged, glad to diffuse the situation…Undertaker sat down next to her, "You need to behave…" she turned to him, taking advantage of the fact that she could look down on him while she stood.

He chuckled, "You like me more because I don't," he replied in a low voice pulling her into his lap.

She pulled away from him standing up, "Really behave I got some friends coming by…"

As if on cue, Rob Van Dam entered the empty Irish Pub, with Raven not far behind, for a minute Kat looked panicked as if she was looking for an exit.

"Too late you can't run now…" Rob smirked.

"Thought you were bringing Sabu with you…" Katie said embracing Rob but stared suspiciously at Raven.

"I was…but he got stoned out of his mind and passed out, so I brought Raven…that's cool right? I thought you guys were cool?" Rob looked from her to Raven in wide eyed innocence.

Raven smiled halfway knowingly, "We're cool promise…in fact this conversation is the last time I will bring up your father cool? If not the big guy can punch me in the head or something."

Katie just heard Taker crack his knuckles.

"Fine…" Katie said finally smiling and embracing Raven, Raven returned the hug then held her at an arms length reach, examining her steadily.

"McMahon treating you ok?" Raven asked.

"So far…but I hear it won't last…"Katie smiling uneasily.

"Anyone giving you problems?" Raven continued, gaze needling her as if trying to read her mind.

"Enough with the third degree…" Taker stood up and pulled Katie back, "She's fine, and if she ain't I'll deal with it…WWE problems are just that…we take care of our own."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, Katie could see the threat moving to his lips but he didn't say a word, she knew it wasn't fear…Raven feared nothing, that's what made him dangerous…to himself and anyone else…it was respect.

"Hey relax dude…we just worry about her…I mean shit we've known her since she was a kid and now she's wrestling with the big boys…I mean come on you can't blame the guy for worrying…" Rob told him.

Raven nodded in agreement, "Just worried that's it…we don't doubt WWE's ability to take care of its wrestlers…"

"Well Shit why the fuck not?" Shawn laughed waving a bartender to the table.

"Have a chair…" Taker replied simply sitting down and pulling Katie into his lap.

Katie went to move or protest, but his hand was firmly gripping her waist, she couldn't move if she wanted to…and if she tried and couldn't Raven and Rob would go ballistic.

She smiled, but muttered a quiet warning, "Mark…"

"What?" Mark replied a little less quietly, "He needed a chair…"

Raven was already giving him an interesting look, but his eyes narrowed a bit at that.

"isn't she a bit young for you? Mark…can I call you Mark?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"She ain't to young…she ain't a child anymore…" he replied.

Raven narrowed his eyes knowing that was a trap, if he argued with him, Raven would be saying she was a child and it would piss her off, and if he agreed then he'd be telling Taker he was right.

The rescue came from Shawn Michaels of all people who'd ordered a round of drinks, "Shut up and drink…"

Raven went to protest but Shawn cut him off, "She'll do what she wants, if it back fires, she'll learn…get over it drink the fucking drink…"

A few other wrestlers came in, the Young Randy Orton with Edge, joined them glaring at Triple H from across the table.

Hunter smirked, "How ya doing Randy?"

Randy promptly ignored him ordering drinks for him and Edge.

"So what you two here to see what real wrestlers look like or…" Edge started but Katie stopped him promptly.

"Edge," she said sweetly, "Unless you'd like to tie my boot with your tongue because I shoved it up your ass…I'd not even finish that sentence, they are my friends…deal with it please…right now…and move on…good…"

Edge smiled and narrowed his eyes, "Be nicer, we got a match next Monday back home, maybe I'll take it easy on you…"

Katie snorted, Shawn just shook his head, "She's good Edge…"

"We'll I won't make the same mistake you did…Michaels…" Edge raised both eyebrows then winced in mock sympathy.

"I guess I'll have to get creative…do you know if you hit a man in the sternum just right you'll kill him…? Do you know I can tell you several different ways to kill you with my bare hands?" Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Feisty, Do you know the difference between wrestling and a pillow fight sweetheart?" Edge grinned.

"She's gonna kick your ass before the match…" Rob warned, he could see Raven wanting to jump to her defense but he knew she'd be pissed.

"Oh…there's a difference?…well gosh Edge watching you wrestle I hadn't really noticed…" Kat responded putting on a mock air head voice.

"Ouch…" Randy smiled, "She got you there dude."

"I'll show you the difference don't you worry…" Edge grinned.

"Careful Edge…" Undertaker warned quietly.

Edge grew silent…

"I can take care of myself…" Katie told him turning to glare at him.

"Never said you couldn't…" he responded amiably.

Orton just shook his head and smiled, "Well the match will be interesting to say the least…maybe I'll stay at ringside just in case…" he muttered to Edge, watching Taker whisper something in her ear to make her turn bright red, then nibble at her ear.

By the time they all left neither Raven nor Rob was very happy. Of course Taker wanted it that way, they'd run back and tell her Dad and he'd go through the roof. Randy wasn't very happy either but that was due to Triple H's random pokes and prods.

"Well see ya in the ring sweetheart…" Edge told her right before slapping her in the ass, Edge didn't have time to move before she sent a roundhouse kick to his jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Only if you make it there alive…" Katie told his unconscious body.

"You are an idiot," Orton muttered slapping him awake as the others stepped over him.

"That's my girl," Mark smirked.

Katie sighed heavily watching the corn fields go by in the Limo Lita insisted on, "I hate Kansas did I tell you that?"

"You've been to Kansas?" Lita wrinkled up her face, lifting her head off Matt.

"No I just now decided I hate it…" Katie grumbled looking outside and seeing a farm.

Jeff had decided not to share the Limo with them, but she figured he was avoiding her. She'd shrugged it off telling Matt who seemed more worried about this than her that he needed sometime to forget he was embarrassed.

"Lookin' forward to your match with Edge?" Lita asked her.

"I'm gonna clean the mat with his face…" Kat replied smiling.

"Don't underestimate him…he's resourceful, sneaky and not afraid to break rules, they don't call him the ultimate opportunist for nothing," Matt told her.

"Check don't turn my back on him…" Katie nodded, "Should I wear a hat is he gonna pulled my hair too?"

"Never know…" Matt shrugged.

The arena they had was large and they all had assigned lockers rooms, at least those that were on the match card. All the lights were off when she set down her things…she flipped them on then locked the door, she set her night stick by the door as always. Then stripped off her shirt, suddenly she was slammed into her locker and pressed up against, her face smashed sideways and held by a bar of some sort, though she guess what it was.

"Well hey sweetheart…" Came Edge's voice, then he came into view and she struggled to push away from the cold metal, since she saw Edge she knew Orton was behind her, his entire body pressed against her.

"Figured I'd break you into Men's wrestling a little rougher…" Edge told her.

"Nothing personal Babe, but he's my partner…I hope this doesn't damage our relationship…" Orton whispered in her ear tongue deliberately brushing her ear.

"Randy…" Edge told sighed, "Do you mind…?"

"Sorry, go on…" Randy winced.

"You don't mess with the Rated R superstar…" Edge continued.

"Why because your butt buddy will get pissed off more than he was when he found out how small your dick was?" Katie snapped struggling more with Randy.

"Lita likes it…" Edge smirked watching her go still.

"You are so full of shit…" Katie snapped.

"How do you think I got the key to your locker room? Lita had it…I copied it…Lita was the one who gave your key right?" Edge smirked.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't…not you …and Matt…" Katie went even stiller than before if it was possible.

"Hasn't a fucking clue…the things she says in bed…damn…she got bored with him…" Edge smirked watching her reaction.

Randy loosened his grip yet she was frozen still in shock. Randy flipped her around then kissed her roughly and threw her to Edge, who caught her by her upper arms and head butted her. She stumbled back and Randy caught her in the kidney's with the object she suspected he used, her own club. She fell forward and hit ground, the two men assaulted her with their feet, she felt a rib or two give way before she curled up into the fetal position how ever excruciating it may have been for her ribs.

Edge pulled her up by her hair and back handed her, "It'll be worse in the ring…I promise you that…I'm gonna get McMahon to give me a TLC match and ban everyone from ringside…Welcome to WWE…"

He tossed her back to the floor and gestured for Orton to follow him as they left tossing her club out of reach. She didn't move from that spot, she laid there for an hour, and she would have continued laying there if she didn't hear footsteps.

"Hello is anyone in hear? Your door was left open not smart…Oh my god…" came a female voice that was vaguely familiar, "Katie…hun…oh god come on…"

Trish Stratus's eyes went wide…though she wasn't a fan of Lita, which was an understatement to say the least…and this girl generally took Lita's side this is something she'd only wish on Lita herself.

"Hey come on I'm gonna take you down the hall can you walk?" Trish asked pulling her up and taking the girl's weight on her. Katie could barely walk her head was spinning from too many kick to it. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what was down the hall.

Trish didn't bother knocking on the door she just shouldered it open, and was immediately greeted with an angry snarl, " I swear to god McMahon if you don't start knocking…"

"Not a McMahon…" Trish snapped carefully trying to get Katie down the stairs.

"No you ain't…What the fuck happened to her…?" demanded the Deadman moving to pick her up.

"I'm fine…" Katie responded automatically once she realized where she was.

" I found her like this…her locker room door was open, I was just gonna tell her its not smart to leave it open like that and I found her curled up in a ball on the floor…" Trish said to him backing up to avoid any of his wrath.

The Undertaker set her on a leather couch, and propped her up, lightly slapping the side of her face that wasn't swollen to get her attention. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"I fell…" Katie muttered allowing her eyes to slowly shut.

He slapped her again a tiny bit more firmly, "Who Katie? Give me a name…"

"I'm tired…just let me sleep…" Katie pleaded with him, but he shook her in response.

"You can sleep once you tell me who did this…" Taker snapped.

She sighed, "Edge and Orton caught me by surprise alright…just leave it alone…"

He snorted standing up…as Lita ran into his locker room eyes wide with concern.

"Oh my God,,,Sweetie…" Lita moved for her but Katie rose swiftly surprising even Taker.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Katie growled.

"Sweetheart I…" Lita started.

"Don't…get out and get away from me you whore…" Katie moved for Lita, but she backed up.

Trish's eyes went wide in surprise, and Taker's eyebrows flew up.

"I didn't know…he took the key from me…I didn't know…I told him not to hurt you…" Lita insisted, "I would never…"

"Bullshit! I got hit with my own damned club Lita, I bet you told them where I keep it…" She snapped.

"Only because Randy said he wanted to apologize for Edge the other night…I didn't know!" Lita yelled.

"Lita you should go…" Trish told her quietly.

"Stay out of it," Lita glared.

Undertaker moved swiftly lifting Lita up by her neck, two words came out of his throat in a way that could only be done by the Deadman…not the American Bad Ass…" Get…Out…" he wasn't even particularly loud about but he did eject her into the hallway out his open door.

Though he couldn't help but see this as good fortune, she'd trust him even more now. He didn't know what the deal was with Lita fucking Edge but it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Now Shane McMahon stood in the Hallway, "Whoa, what the hell is going on?"

Katie moved into view still seething in anger.

"What happened?" Shane's eyes went wide.

"Orton and Edge…" she bit off.

"Okay so is this why he wanted that match?" Shane raised his eyebrows.

"What match?" Taker demanded.

"Nothing…" Katie said quickly but Shane had no problem telling him.

"He wanted a TLC match with everyone banned from the ringside…" Shane told him, "But in her condition that would be murder…"

"That was probably the idea Shane…" Trish muttered.

"Make that match…but put me in it instead…I don't want you to say a word to him…" Taker told him.

"I'll see what I can do…"

"No do it," Taker replied.

"But you have a match already…" Shane told him.

"I'll take his spot…I want her…" Katie said glaring at Lita.

"Look I don't think your in any condition to wrestle but that's up to a doctor and my father…" Shane told her.

"I won't fight you…" Lita lowered her eyes.

"Then you'll get your ass handed to you…" Katie snarled.

"I'll talk to my father guys, just don't do anything until then please…" Shane winced, "take her to one of our doctors could you Mark get her checked out and see if she even can wrestle…"

"I can wrestle fine…"

"I'm sure you can," Shane told her but gestured for Mark to take her to the doctor.


End file.
